Breathe Again
by angeleyes1
Summary: Buffy comes back from the dead after 100 years, brought back by a mysterious force. But allot of things have changed.


Buffy opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. She breathed, she tasted stale air. Sudden she became aware of her surroundings, she felt like she had to get out. She punched through the wood that held her. Dirt came through the hole filling the coffin. She kept on punching and kicking until her hand reached cold air from up above. She dug until she was fully out. She looked behind her at the tombstone, it had been cut in half, the bottom half said, "Saved the world, allot." Buffy stared at it, the tombstone was her's. *No. Did they kick me out?* she thought over and over again. Had they kicked her out of Heaven? "They kicked me out! After everything I did for the fucking good cause, they still kicked me out!" she screamed in rage and kicked down the rest of the headstone. The air was cold and it stung at her, she was cold. The ground she stood on was like standing on nails. She looked at her hands, they were covered with blood. Her blood was supposed to be warm but all she felt was coldness. Then she realized where she was, back home. A silent alarm went off in her head. She looked around and there were demons all around her but they didn't even notice her. They thought of her as a new fledgling, but she was about to prove them wrong. She wanted to fight, she was out raged at the cruelness of life. The cruelness of heaven. She kicked the first demon next to her, it growled and turned around. "Die! Go to Hell and tell them I'll be down there soon enough." she yelled as she killed the demon by twisting it's neck. Soon, the cemetery was cleared out, everything in her path was dead. She looked around, still cold but energized from the fight. She looked on her arms, there were scratches and cuts from the fight but she didn't feel any of it. Her eyes landed on a crypt. "Spike." she croaked out. She didn't understand any of this but she needed to talk about this and he was closest. She opened the crypt door, a smell of blood was fresh. She walked a little ways in, the crypt looked different, more fancier and nicer. "S..Spike." she stuttered. All of a sudden she was pushed onto the bed with by an unseen force. It flipped her around and stared her in the eyes. Buffy looked up into the cold eyes of Spike, right now they were confused and scared and angry. "Who the bloody hell are you." he spat out. "What did you do, hit your head. It's me Buffy." she said. He shook her, hurting her, putting his game face on. "Answer me, who are you. Make sure to choose your words wisely." he said slowly. "Get off." she said, her voice full of venom. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall. It hurt bad, and he wasn't grabbing his head in pain. "When did you get your chip out?" she asked. His eyes went wide, he let her go. He fell to the floor and crawled into a corner, "Even after death, you still haunt me." he mumbled. Her eyes went soft, "I..I know I d..died, but they, umm, they sort of kicked me out." she said tears threatening. "Or somebody ripped you out." Spike said getting up. She nodded, she was expecting them to sit down and talk. But Spike had other ideas. He hit her hard across the face, "You fucking left, bitch! You left us to stop what you let out. You selfish bitch. We gave everything up for you but you still left. You left your friends, you left the nibblet, you left me." he sneered punching her again. Tears fell freely now down both of their eyes, "I died for all of you." she pleaded. "You died for yourself. You died for no one else but you." he said his voice full of hatred. Buffy went rigid, "And what if I fucking did, huh? What if I died for myself, after everything I gave to the fucking world, don't you think I deserved something. Death was my gift, not Dawn's, not yours, mine. So what if I died because I wanted to, it was my choice!" she screamed at him. Spike looked at her, his eyes full of hatred, then he smiled a demonic smile. "Speaking of the nibblet." he said. Buffy felt a presence behind her, she turned around and fell. There in front of her was her sister, but not her sister. The thing that looked like her sister smiled, her lips were red with something other that lipstick, blood. "D..dawn." she said shocked. "Hello sister dear, welcome back." she simply said going over to Spike giving him a passionate kiss, as he licked the blood from her sister's lips, Buffy fainted.  
  
I hope you liked! And don't worry this is a Spike/Buffy fic. There's just allot of angst on the way. 


End file.
